


I'm Your Favorite Person?

by little_lesbian_boy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH, Pining Michael, Tags Are Hard, squipped!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_lesbian_boy/pseuds/little_lesbian_boy
Summary: One day Richard Goranski corners Michael Mell in a bathroom and tells him about a pill that can help him to be cool. Michael has no such desire. However, maybe if he was cool, he could get Jeremy Heere to like him back.





	I'm Your Favorite Person?

**Author's Note:**

> listen writing song dialogue is really fucking hard so this sounds like complete garbage but i swear itll get better just bear with me for a little bit

"Hey... Jeremy," Michael slowly enunciated each syllable from his current residence: a ratty old beanbag chair in his basement. 

"Yea Mikey?" Jeremy responded from his current residence: an upside-down position on Michael's bed. 

"If I smoke weed and masturbate at the same time... is it called 'masturblazing'?" 

Jeremy's eyes widened as he slid down Michael's bed and onto the floor. Michael watched as Jeremy rolled across the room before bumping into his bean bag chair and sitting up on his elbows, staring at Michael. 

"What... the fuck," Jeremy choked out before bursting out laughing. Snorting, he fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach and laughing with his face scrunched up. 

Michael stared at Jeremy's face. A strong feeling began to form in his gut, one he had felt multiple times before. It made his thoughts more jumbled than they already were. Michael felt his pulse speed up and a sense of longing cloud his head. He gazed at Jeremy's face and his eyes traveled downward to his lips, upturned in a blinding smile. Michael's breath caught while watching Jeremy gasp for air and giggle uncontrollably. Something about him was just... irresistible.  

_ I wonder how easy it would be to lean down and kiss him... wait fuck no- _

Jeremy began to calm down and catch his breath. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of Michael, staring intently at Jeremy.  Michael jumped slightly after being roused from his thoughts by Jeremy's piercing blue eyes, looking straight at him. He coughed awkwardly, moving so that Jeremy couldn’t see the blush beginning to creep up his neck. "Um, it's getting kinda late man. You don’t want your dad to march down here in his underwear again because you broke curfew." 

Jeremy checked his watch, "Oh shit you're right," He stood slowly and grabbed his bag that had been discarded when he first arrived. "My high was starting to wear off anyway. I'll see you later, Mikey." 

"Later..." Michael managed to weakly mumble out as Jeremy exited the basement and climbed the stairs. Once he heard the door shut, he threw himself onto the always-extended sofa bed in the far corner of the room. 

_ God, I thought I was fucking over this. I thought I was over him. _

Michael groaned as he rolled onto his back and stared at the half-forgotten glow-in-the-dark-stars that had been stuck onto his ceiling long ago.  

_ This needs to stop. I need this to stop so badly. But it's not my fault he's so fucking adorable... It's not my fault that I'm a raging homosexual. _

Michael raised his right arm up and stared at the small yellow tattoo that was printed on his skin. A symbol of his and Jeremy's friendship. Michael's only real friendship.  

Sure, he talked to people in school and he had some online gaming buddies, but those didn’t matter to him. Maybe he was biased, but things just always felt easier with Jeremy. He didn’t grasp at straws to keep conversations going, he didn’t have to worry. Life moved easily with Jeremy around. He would do anything to make sure their friendship lasted. 

Which is exactly why Michael hadn't told Jeremy he was gay. 

He wanted to, he really did. But, Michael couldn't risk losing Jeremy. He couldn’t risk Jeremy suddenly becoming uncomfortable with him. He couldn't risk losing his best friend, the person he most cares about. The person he loves. Although Michael never directly stated to Jeremy that he likes dick, he didn't exactly hide it either. He wore a rainbow patch on his favorite hoodie every day. But Michael has realized in all his years of knowing Jeremy that, he's an oblivious idiot. And it was endearing, in a Jeremy sort of way.  It only served to drag Michael deeper and deeper into his childish and painful crush. 

He eventually felt his eyelids grow heavy and droop downward. Not trying to fight it, he rolled over a grabbed the blanket draped over the couch. As sleep gently pulled him away, he was left with the lingering thought of how Jeremy's lips might feel on his. 

___

The day seemed exactly like any other. Michael walked into the lunchroom with a red slushy in hand and his music turned up. He knew Jeremy had to be out there somewhere waiting for him. The thought made him smile. He saw Jeremy across the room and started to make his way over.  

Jeremy caught sight of him approaching, "Michael!" 

"Hold on dude let me finish this song," Not even Jeremy was allowed to interrupt him when he was listening to Bob Marley. As the song ended he lowered his headphones and noticed that Jeremy looked more distressed than usual. "You look like ass, what's up?" 

Jeremy took off his backpack and showed it to Michael. The letters "B-O-Y-F" had been written in permanent marker. Michael cringed slightly, realizing what the letters meant. Reluctantly he took off his own bag and aligned it with Jeremy's. Their two bags together spelled out "BOYFRIENDS." 

Michael sighed and muttered, "Damnit, Rich," 

"I hate this school," Jeremy said. "So, I wrote Christine a letter, you know, telling her how I feel." 

Michael's smile faltered. but he knew that he had to play the role of the supportive best friend. "That's progress!" 

"I tore it up and flushed it," Jeremy stated. 

Michael cringed outwardly, but inside he was relieved.  He knew it was selfish of him, and he really did want to see Jeremy happy. But, every time he heard Jere talk about Christine, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. Jealous that someone Jeremy barely knew held his affections and occupied his thoughts more than Michael did. 

"…That's still progress." Jeremy's words pulled Michael back into reality. 

"It's all good. I was watching the discovery channel and they said that humanity has stopped evolving!"  

"That's good?" 

"Evolution’s survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology…you don’t have to be strong to survive. Which means there’s never been a better time in history to be a loser!" Michael paused for a moment and giggled to himself. "So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-" 

"Signing up for the play," Jeremy mumbled, cutting Michael off. 

"Well I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement-" 

"No, I mean, look who's signing up for the play!" Jeremy pointed excitedly to a separate part of the cafeteria. 

Michael looked over to where Jeremy was gesturing, and he felt his teeth involuntarily clench.  

"Christine..." Jeremy sighed dreamily. 

"Christine..." Michael said through his teeth and with a roll of his eyes.  

Michael watched as Jeremy left the table and walked quickly over to the sign-up sheet. He scribbled out his name directly under Christine's. Before he could even turn around, students were already laughing at him. Michael could hear someone call out, "Gay!!!" That only made the students laugh harder. 

Michael was frozen. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. The word hadn't been directed at him, but he felt it all the same. To hear something that he was so proud about, be used to insult other people... it completely tore Michael apart.  

The crowd dispersed, and Michael slowly made his way over to Jeremy. He placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.  

"I'm never going to be the cool guy, Mikey." Jeremy raised his gaze to meet Michael's. There were small tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm always left out. If there was a story based on this school, I wouldn’t be the main character. I-I just wish there was someone to help me..." He hesitated. "Michael, I... I'm surviving. But I wish there was someone who could help me to more than survive." 

Michael took no offense to Jeremy's statement. They were both losers, Michael could never help Jeremy achieve what he wanted. But he wished that Jeremy could be content with just being his friend. 

"If this was a zombie apocalypse, we wouldn’t need to know anything more. We'd rule. But it's not and-" Jeremy was cut off by the bell. "Shit," 

He and Michael grabbed their bags and began to bolt out of the lunchroom to make it to class. 

"I'm trying my best to pass the test this period and... I'm trying my best to survive, Mikey!" With those final words, Jeremy dashed around a corner and down a hallway leading to his class. 

Michael's paced slowed until he stood with his back against the painted bricks. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground with his bag clutched to his chest. He couldn't stop imagining the tears in Jeremy's eyes. He had looked so helpless. Michael had so badly wanted to wipe the tears from his friend's face. He had wanted to plant a kiss to his cheek and envelop him in affection. He wanted Jeremy to feel happy, he wanted him to feel loved. And Michael did love Jeremy. He loved everything about him. 

_ The freckles that appear on his skin in the summers. The way he sticks his tongue out when he's concentrating. When he goes on his rants and begins to pace around whatever room he's in. His laugh. His eyes. His brown curls. His smile. _

He pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and stared at the small yellow tattoo. Michael audibly chuckled. 

_ This boy is going to be the death of me. _

**Author's Note:**

> my instagram is @thegaysinspace so go over there and rant with me  
> also shoutout to my good friend and editor for this fic @probably_an_idiot luv u b


End file.
